memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Darmok (episode)
Picard is captured, then trapped on a planet with an alien captain who speaks a metaphorical language incompatible with the universal translator. They must learn to communicate with each other before the beast of the planet overwhelms them. Summary The ''Enterprise''-D is on a mission to attempt to establish communications between the Federation and the Tamarians after several previous attempts had failed. The Enterprise and the Tamarian vessel make a rendezvous in orbit of El-Adrel IV. The two parties tried to communicate but, like the occassions before, neither party can comprehend what the other party is saying. Captain Dathon disarms his first officer of a knife-like weapon and suddenly both he and Captain Picard are transported off of their ships to the surface of El-Adrel IV. Immediately after the transport, the Tamarian vessel erects a scattering field in the ionosphere of the planet, preventing both the Enterprise and themselves from using their transporters and blocking communications. However, sensors can still penetrate the scattering field, allowing either party to monitor Picard and Dathon. On the surface of El-Adrel IV, Picard and Dathon once again try to communicate, as Dathon passes one of the two knives to Picard. Picard assumes that Dathon wants to engage in combat and refuses to take his knife. Picard cannot understand the terms that Dathon is using and both men become frustrated with their failure. Meanwhile, onboard the Enterprise, Commander Riker order Lt. Worf to take a shuttlecraft to the surface of El-Adrel IV to rescue Captain Picard and return to the ship, but as they attempt to go into the planet's orbit, the Tamarian vessel fires upon the shuttle to disable it, forcing it to return to the Enterprise. Lt. Cmdr. Data and Counselor Troi analyzes the log of the communication between themselves and the Tamarians and consult the ship's computer with the words and names mentioned and find several commonalities. Data and Troi deduce that the Tamarian language is entirely based on metaphors derived from their own experience and mythology, making their language extremely difficult to understand because without knowing the people or things in the metaphor, the metaphor is impossible to comprehend. Lt. Cmdr. La Forge and Ensign Lefler then attempt to modify the transporters to transport Captain Picard through the dampening field. The following morning, on the planet's surface, Picard and Dathon are still no better or worse off in their attempts to communicate with one another. Picard noticed that Dathon repeatedly uses the phrase "Darmok and Jalad at Tanagra" but he does not understand who or what they were. Dathon is still insistent in giving Picard one of the knives, but again Picard refuses. They hear a loud roar in the distance and rocks fall from the cliffs behind the two men, and Picard realizes that Dathon and he are not alone on the planet's surface. Worf detects a highly localized EM disturbance in fairly close proximity to Picard and Dathon, and it is approaching them. La Forge, Lefler and Chief O'Brien are almost ready to attempt to beam Captain Picard back aboard the Enterprise. As the creature approaches Picard and Dathon, Picard realizes that Dathon is not offering him the knife to fight him, but to team up with him against the creature that was approaching them, and takes Dathon's knife. When Dathon speaks again, referring to what sounds like a battle plan, Picard understands that the Tamarians communicate by metaphor. Dathon utters a phrase that sounds like he was relieved that Picard finally understands why the knife was offered. The creature attacks Dathon and Picard wounds it, but the creature strikes Picard. Meanwhile, the Enterprise attempts to transport Picard while the creature is pummeling Dathon. Picard is furious with being transported just as he and Dathon are beginning to understand each other. The transport fails and Picard is left on the planet as the creature moves away from Dathon. After the Enterprise's failed attempt to transport the Captain, the Tamarians raise the scattering field to a higher level of the planet's ionosphere, making transport impossible, forcing the crew to devise a new way to bring the Captain back to the Enterprise. The Enterprise's sensors show that Dathon's life signs are fluctuating and they know that the Tamarians know this also, but, surprisingly, no action is taken by the Tamarians. Back on El-Adrel IV, Picard lies down with a dying Dathon and asks him about Darmok and Jalad at Tanagra. Darmok and Jalad were two legendary travelers, strangers who faced and defeated a common enemy on the island of Tanagra. Picard realises that Dathon already knew that the creature that attacked them was on the planet so that they could re-enact the events between Darmok, Jalad and "the Beast" at Tanagra. Dathon's hope was that by facing a common enemy the two sides could understand one another. Picard now understands exactly how the Tamarians communicate and now Dathon wants to hear a story from Picard. Picard recites a story from Earth, very similar to that of Darmok and Jalad at Tanagra, about Gilgamesh and Enkidu at Uruk. Dathon appears impressed and amused by Picard's story. Sadly, Dathon dies during the night, but not in vain as he has become the first Tamarian to successfully establish communications between his people and the Federation. Back on the Enterprise, La Forge and his staff have developed a way to disable the Tamarians' scattering field - by firing a highly focused single phaser beam from the front torpedo bay at the generator on the Tamarian vessel. Cmdr. Riker gave the order to fire on the Tamarian vessel. The shot disables the generator, removing the dampening field from El-Adrel, allowing Chief O'Brien to beam Captain Picard aboard (just as the creature is about to attack him). The Tamarians return fire, severely damaging the Enterprise. As Picard returns to the bridge, he orders hailing frequencies to be opened with the Tamarian vessel. The Tamarians reply angrily but they quickly calm down when they find that Captain Picard could communicate with them using the same metaphors that they use. He explains that although the mission was a success as far as establishing communications between the two peoples, Dathon gave his life to do it. The success in establishing communications between the Federation and the Tamarians would now be known as "Picard and Dathon at El-Adrel". Memorable Quotes "Darmok, and Jalad... at Tanagra!" : - Dathon "Shaka, when the walls fell." : - Dathon and Picard (repeated often by both) "Temba, his arms wide!" : - Dathon "That's how you communicate, isn't it? By citing example... by metaphor! Uzani's army... with fists open..." "Sukat, his eyes uncovered!" : - Picard and Dathon "Darmok, and Jalad... on the ocean." "Darmok and Jalad... they left ''together." : - '''Dathon' and Picard Background Information *When Commander Riker orders phaser fire, the visual effects team showed it coming from the forward photon torpedo launcher. *This episode is sometimes used by linguistics teachers to aid in students' understanding of how languages work and evolve. *The quote "Darmok and Jalad at Tanagra" made its way into the "Picard Song" by DarkMateria. *This is the first episode which introduces a new captain's uniform: the light blue undershirt with an open red jacket. *This episode marks the first appearance of the Type-6 Shuttlecraft. *Paul Winfield was seen much earlier, in , as the ill-fated Captain Clark Terrell. *The story about Gilgamesh and Enkidu is from the Epic of Gilgamesh, a poem from Babylonia which is one of the earliest known literary works. (2150 BC-2000 BC) Links and References Guest Stars *Paul Winfield as Captain Dathon *Richard Allen as the Tamarian First Officer *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien *Ashley Judd as Robin Lefler *Rex Pierson as an El-Adrel IV lifeform *Cameron as Ensign Kellogg (uncredited) References 47; bioscan; Children of Tama; Darmok; Gallos II; El-Adrel; El-Adrel IV, El-Adrel system, Jalad, Linguistic database; Magellan; Tanagra (island); Tanagra (beverage); Tanagra family; Shantil III; Kanda IV; Malindi VII; Razna V; Lerishi IV; Tamarian starship; Tamarian language; universal translator; Silvestri; Shiku Maru; T'Lani External links *Darmok Dictionary |next= }} Category:TNG episodes de:Darmok (Episode) nl:Darmok (aflevering)